Give me love
by Catakira
Summary: I walk between the people of the streets, going unnoticed despite the wings on my back and the arrow in my hand. I watch couples walk hand in hand and I recognize some of the faces I see, smiling when I realized that they are some of my targets.
1. Chapter 1

I pull my arm back, tensing the bowstring, and I let go, feeling the arrow fly off towards the man's back. I expire the unnecesary air contained in my lungs when I see it turn to dust just as the tip passes through the skin of his coat. Despite years doing this, I still have that little fear that the arow dosn't work well and goes through hist skin making the inert body of the poor person I put my eye on fall on the floor.

I smile slightly when I see the man jump forward and place his lips against the guy in front of him in one of the many kisses my had seen.

I reposition my glove and keep the bow behind me, careful not to damage my wings. I turn my head toward the sound of a car heading towards me and I jump of a small balcony on which I was, to fall gently on the roof. I sit cross- legged on it, examining my arrows again. Each tip in place, each and every arrow hand made.

_**Give me love like her,**_

_**'cause lately I've been waking up alone,**_

_**Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,**_

_**Told you I'd let them go,**_

_**And that I'll fight my corner,**_

_**Maybe tonight I'll call ya,**_

_**After my blood turns into alcohol,**_

_**No, I just wanna hold ya.**_

I open my wings, causing the wind take me back, slightly elevating me from car and making me fall carefully on the ground. I smile. Although my wings are too small to allow me to fly, over the years I had learned to use air currents to move.

_**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**_

_**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**_

I walk between the people of the streets, going unnoticed despite the wings on my back and the arrow in my hand. I watch couples walk hand in hand and I recognize some of the faces I see, smiling when I realized that they are some of my targets.

Oh, right, I have not presented myself.

My name is Tori, and I'm an angel of love.

Cupid? You will think. The truth is that no, that little angel in diapers dosen't exist, and I'm not the only one in this world that can unite two people with the simple shot of an arrow.

No, the world is covered with beings like me who go unnoticed to human eyes. We aren't invisible, but people do not notice us nor our peculiarities.

The funny thing is, although we distribute love around the world, bringing together people with others, we are unable to feel it. We are born without wings and without knowing what we are, but once we grow and realize that we are unable to feel what others feel, the itching starts and our feathers start to apear.

Who knows if we truly are angels or are just mere cursed humans.

_**Give me love like never before,**_

_**'cause lately I've been craving more,**_

_**And it's been a while but I still feel the same,**_

_**Maybe I should let you go,**_

I go round a corner, one of my arrows pointed to a girl walking and talking with a man of the same age, I let go and feel my heart stop until I see the arrow disappear.

And another kiss.

I've lost count of how many of them I've seen .

_**You know I'll fight my corner,**_

_**And that tonight I'll call ya,**_

_**After my blood is drowning in alcohol,**_

_**No I just wanna hold ya.**_

I hear a voice behind me and I turn, now finding myself alone in the street, as the couple has left discreatly. I see a girl, my age, with long jet black hair and purple highlights. She has pale skin and it looks soft to the touch.

I keep staring at her , because I know that it's impossible to her to notice me. No one does.

_**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**_

_**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**Give a little time to me, or burn this out,**_

_**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My my, my, my, oh give me love.**_

But then she stops arm-lengh away form me and I realize that she's looking at me with deep green eyes capable of seeing right through me.

"Me?" Mutter in a voice that I haven't listened in a long time.

"Do you see anyone else in this street?" She says frowning. I deny.

I stare at her a few seconds waiting for her to say something, noticing her face. She looks like someone, I'm sure I saw her somewhere else before, but I don't know where.

_**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**_

_**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

"Do you need anything?" I say when she dosn't talk. She runs her eyes down my body and blinks.

"You don't remember me?" I look at her eyes and they are frozen, and the green is now blue. I frown, but then a imagen comes to my head.

Several years ago when I was only a teenager and my wings were only small bloody feathers poking out of my back.

I had met a more experienced angel and he tought me what I had to do.

She was the first girl that I hit with my bow.

But, why wasn't she with her true love? That tall Canadian guy with perfect and brown hair that my teacher had hit squarely with his arrow.

_**Give a little time to me, or burn this out,**_

_**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My my, my, my, oh give me love.**_

"Yeah..." I say and I see her eyes go back to green. I feel tickles in my heart when that happens and I frown. That was new. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." She says, and stares. This is weird. She runs her hand through her hair and turned her back to me. "But for some reason I've been looking for you for years. Well, not you, because, you know, I don't know you. I was looking for someone and I think that's you." She said nervously. She takes out some scissors and I get a little nervous, because despite being an angel I am not immortal. I calm down when she starts playing with them.

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love**_

"Why aren't you with the boy?" I mumble, and she looks at me with a frown.

"Boy?" She says. "Beck? " Then I remember the name of the young man whom I refer and I shrug. "Why should I be with him?"

"He's your true love... The arrow..." I say but I shut up. No human should know of our existence. But this girl can see me and when she puts her eyes on my bow I know she can see what I am.

And then I remember that she didn't see _him_.

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love**_

Okay, Cupid may not exist, but the basic rule remains the same. If an arrow hits someone, that person will love the first living thing it sees. This rule is broken only if the target's heart is broken, if the person who the target sees dies or if the person who the target sees is in love with someone else.

But that means that the first person who this girl saw was me. Why did she notice me? Why ? Why the only person who may never love her back?

Her arms wrap around me and I feel those tickles in mu chest come back , and again I frown , but I rest my forehead on her shoulder.

Because I could never love her back… _right?_

_**Give me love…**_

**Hey! New fanfic. Hope you like it, just a little one shot a little wierd. But I'm wierd so it's ok, right?**

**Leave a review if you liked it and have a nice day~**

**-Muco! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing I saw of her was her back, before she slammed the wooden old door shut, runing down the street. I stud there, staring at the wall. I don't know how many hours I was like that, but when I decided to move, it was dark outside.

I sighted and turned towards the mattress that lied on the floor, covered with a sheet, my pillows spreaded in the middle of it and my blanket screwed up in a ball. My hands were shacking and I didn't notice untill I sat down. I stared at the table, where my bow and arrows rested. One of the last whas sitting on the table, away from the rest, next to the little tools I used to make them.

We had another fight. And for the same reason. Because I couldn't love her. She knew that, I told her, but she didn't go away, she stayed next to me and whispered that she would teach me how to love her. But she couldn't, because I wasn't born to feel love. I was born to give love.

Not even when I was a kid I could love. I remember my foster parents adopting a dog for me, so I could have a friend and maybe stop hiding in my room all day, playing with the little bow that my big brother made me. I was responsable of looking after the animal, I had to take him out for walks, give him he's food and play with him. It was fun, I had fun with him like I would have with any toy.

But, one morning, when my brother let Spotty out to the garden, I heard a bark and the honk of a car.

After two years with us, Spot died. My parents stared at me when they told me, expecting me to cry, to feel something. I just shrugged and walked back up to my room to shoot some cans with my bow.

I never really felt the urge to love. I did wonder how it would feel to love someone, to know that if that person went away, your heart would brake, you would feel lost. That's what the books said would happen.

But now I needed to love. My heart was begging me to love Jade. To love her malicious smirk, her bitter humor. I wanted to love those green eyes that stared into my sould every time I looked at them.

It hurt. I never thought that not being able to love someone would hurt so much. I felt like my heart was ripping itself apart every time I saw the sadness in her eyes when she whispered "I love you" into my ear. It hurt every time I felt her naked, warm skin against my body, her soft, pink lips on mine. It hurt when her breath tickled my neck every time she fell asleep next to me. It hurt _so_ bad to know that she wouldn't go away, because my arrow hit her, because she noticed me, because she _loved _me.

Before I knew what I was doing, the arrow that I'd been staring at for the past half an hour was in my hands while I sat back on my bed. I stared at the projectile. I wanted to love Jade. I _needed_ to love Jade. Because I didn't want her to go away, I didn't want her to fall for someone else.

I felt the sharp, cold end of the arrow against my pulse point and I sucked in a shaky breath. My eyes were damp and my vision blurry. I saw then the door open slightly and a black combat boot step inside just before pressing the arrow against me.

But it didn't dissapear. The arrow didn't burst into a cloud of duts like it had to. I felt it dig into my skin and blood started to drip out. I saw Jade's eyes before my vision faded to black, her hands on my showlders before I stopped feeling, her voice in my ears before I couldn't hear nothing else.

My fear came true.

**I guess you guys hate me right now, dontcha? :P**

**Oh, but.. What's that I see coming over there? Is that…? Is it a last chapter? Hum, maybe… We'll have to wait and see, right? :3**

**Okay, so I recived like twenty reviews or so asking for a next chapter, so… here you go! Hope you liked it. Leave a review and follow it, who knows it that last chapter over there is for this fanfic? :D **

**Seeya next time!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
